


The New Father

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Glanni is going to be the dad she never had!, He will keep her safe and teach her how to steal diamonds.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: Trixie offers Glanni a Deal he just can't refuse! He helps her, she helps him.





	The New Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mintehz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintehz/gifts).



Glanni wasn’t exactly meant to be a father figure to anyone. He actively robbed banks, he strips, he kills, and occasionally, he made Deals. There was one thing Glanni never did, he never made Deals with children. He had seen a lot of kids in his day. A Lot of kids in his days. But this one who stood in front of him, the one who had her arms crossed over herchest. The one blackmailing him? Well he might have to make an exception. 

Trxie had her arms crossed over her chest, pouting like the child she was. In her hand was the largest diamond any child had ever seen. It was pink and sparkly and right up Glanni’s alley. 

“If you don’t do what I want, I’m going to tell, Ithro!” She said, almost growling at him. She was playing a big girl part, that bit made Glanni grin with a malicious glint. 

“Alright, I’ll bite. What do YOU want, little one.” He batted his eyes, playing it up casually.  
“I want you to get rid of my Mommy’s boyfriend. He hits her. I also want you to bring my dad home.” Trixie said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Glanni’s heart stopped beating in his chest. He looked down at the cute little girl, this darling child who shouldn’t have to deal with disappearing dads and abusive boyfriends. There was a glint in his eyes then.

“How about this…. You keep your mouth shut… I will deal with the boyfriend. Don’t you worry about that, kid. And then, you and I can chat about the whole… father thing.” Glanni offered her. He knew it was a deal she couldn’t turn down, the girl nodding her head. She put out her tiny hand to shake his. At least she knew the rules. 

“No no… No handshake required. I’ll deal with it tonight. You go home and go to bed. Get some rest.” Glanni sent her on her way. 

“Don’t mess this up!” Trixie called behind her, the girl muttering as she wandered home.

\----Later that Evening----

Glanni took pleasure in the way that the man’s arm snapped. It was like breaking a twig really.  
“How DARE you, hurt a child! How DARE you hurt her mother!” Glanni hit him once more with his cane, having no pity on the man begging at his feet. 

 

“I would love to kill you on the spot but I won’t. You are going to write a letter telling her that you had a wife in secret, and that you are leaving her alone. Tell her you are moving out of the country. I promise, if you aren’t by the end of the month well…” Glanni trailed as he threw a knife into the man’s non-broken hand. “Then I’ll get rid of you in other ways.”

Ugh, the blood was never going to come out of his good boots. He'd have to not let Ithro do the washing this week.  
\--------------------

Trixie was sitting at his kitchen counter, happily eating all of his sugar cookies. She was proud of herself really. 

“Alright, sweet thing, here’s the problem. I couldn’t find your dad, if he is alive, he booked it out of the country. But I have a better idea.” Glanni leaned on the table, easily taking a cookie as well. Trixie looked disappointed but looked up at him.  
“What?” She said, her mouth losing some crumbs that fell on her pants.  
“Ithro and I will both be your dads! We are pretty good at it. I bet you, I can deal with any problem you will ever face…” Glanni grinned. “As long as you don’t tell Ithro about the diamond.”

Trixie paused in her eating, the girl making a face as she thought about it. Her cheeks scrunched up into her nose, reminding Glanni of another feisty little girl with more attitude than her body could hold. She seemed to make up her decision, turning her chin up to look at him. It was the most serious face he had ever seen on a child. 

“Sure.” She said, a small smirk on her lips despite her best efforts. Glanni beamed. 

“Come on! Let me show you how to hot-wire a car.”


End file.
